Nothing Last 4ever
by Zaiden Jace
Summary: The Cullens decide to come back just when Bella was getting her life in order. Now she's pregnant and Jacob doesn't want her anymore now that he has Rosalie. Where does that leave Emmett and what about Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I didn't realized I had so many errors. I fixed them all so maybe you can actually read it this time.**

"Jakey get up!" I yelled at him again. My personal sun didn't want to wake up. He had been sleep for 30 hours. The pack had all killed both Victoria and Laurent. They had wanted revenge for Edward killing James. To Victoria it was an eye for an eye. When I told her we weren't together she said it didn't matter because it would still make her feel better. She was seriously crazy.

Jacob and I have been dating for 5 months now. I still missed Edward like crazy but I was healing. I was in love with Jake though.

"Jacob Black." I stood on our bed and started jumping. He flipped onto his back and pulled me down onto him. "Lets sleep." he groaned. I ruffled his hair.

"You sleep anymore and you'll lapse into a coma. Get up!" I climbed off of him and went to the closet. I heard him mumble "Dramatic" under his breath.

I started to change into another outfit. I had been with Jacob the whole time he was knocked, out only leaving to shower and eat. I dressed in a black tank, Tripp pants, and converse. I wore black a lot now days. I had changed since Edward left me. I had dark red hair, piercings going up my ears, and I had my tongue pierced. I went back into our room and plopped down on the bed. I had also moved in with Jake and Billy. Charlie and I had a...disagreement and he kicked me out. Jacob doesn't know why but Billy did. That was the only reason he was allowing us to sleep in the same bed.

Jake came in from his shower. It still amazed me how quick he was now that he was a werewolf. The only downside was that he ate so much we had to struggle to keep food in the house. Well two downsides. He had a bad temper. Not toward me but it made him extremely jealous. The pack liked to make fun of him now.

"We should go out." Jake said. He changed into a tight black shirt with ripped blue jeans. I wasn't sure if it was for me but he always wore black now. He was the only one that didn't judge me for how I dress. He actually liked the way I looked in black. He looked pretty hot himself.

"Where did you have in mind?" I asked. I got up and wrapped my arms around his wide waist, like all werewolves, he was always warm. He was also huge. He stood at least 6 foot 6 if not taller. He always made me feel tiny. He brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"What about Leah's club. We haven't seen it yet." Leah Clearwater was the only female in the pack. She was with Sam until he imprinted on her cousin Emily.

"Ok" I agreed. He leaned down and kissed me.

-

-

We were in the parking lot once he brought it up. "Do you want to sing?...With Silverstein?"

I gasped. I had started singing when Edward left. It made my pain hurt less. Apparently I was really good. "No way! You planned this?"

He laughed. "Yeah. I knew sooner or later you'd get tired of me sleeping. If it was sooner I planned on taking you cliff diving." he explained.

"You rock." I kissed him and jumped out of the car. "When am I on?" I asked once we were at our table.

"Soon Bella. I know you like Silverstein so happy birthday!" He kissed my hand.

"You already gave me my present." He gave me silver bracelet with a handmade russet wolf and a promise ring he made also. He said the ring meant he would never imprint and leave me. I knew he had no control over it but I could hope.

"I know but you're special. You deserve special things. "He leaned in and kissed me. I wonder how he always knew what to say. He was so sweet it made my heart melt.

We pulled apart once someone cleared their throat. I really hated Leah.

"Hi Mike. I didn't know you worked here." I wouldn't have come if I had known. His parents probably fired him from the store. Mike still had a major crush on me. He was on my last nerve.

"I started last week. What can I get you?" He was so rude. He had his back to Jacob, ignoring him completely. Jake didn't like that. His hands were holding mine tightly.

"Uh...12 piece Buffalo chicken, large curly fry, and a coke." I wasn't really hungry. I had eaten at home. I would let Jake eat of mine.

Mike turned to Jake. "What do you want?" Jake's nails started digging into my palms. It was the only thing stopping him from shaking.

"The same" he replied through gritted teeth. Mike wrote it down and trudged away." Will you please let go?" I asked calmly. I was afraid he'd break my hand.

He gasped. "I'm so sorry." He brought my hands on the table and examined it. There was a little blood and a dark bruise forming. He licked the blood off and placed kisses all over my hands. He looked at me with somewhat watery eyes. "I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. Don't be mad. I swear it'll never happen don't hate me. I'm sorry." he said quickly in a low murmur. His words were running together but I understood. He always feared he'd hurt me because of his new temper. He had always been more guarded so he wouldn't. He probably thought I'd freak out and leave him. He was dead wrong on that.

"It's fine Jake. I hardly felt it." I kissed him. "Besides," I rested my forehead on his. "I've tried being mad at you. It didn't work." Mike slammed our food down and left. I laughed as I pulled back from Jake. I could here the band playing clearly on the bar side of the club.

**Thirty hour drive from home.**

**you'd Think I'd feel so alone, that couldn't be less true.**

**Family traveling by my side.**

**Lifelong friends we can't deny.**

**See the world with you.**

**Here today, gone tomorrow.**

**We're saying our goodbyes.**

**Drive away from the past.**

**Don't be sad, don't feel sorrow.**

**The memories in our hearts, I won't forget.**

**An icy road with no remorse.**

**A metal box drifting off course is taking everything.**

**I can't believe we lost you,**

**I can't feel any worse now.**

**This must be a dream.**

**When will someone wake me?**

**Here today, gone tomorrow.**

**We're saying our goodbyes.**

**Drive away from the past.**

**Don't be sad, don't feel sorrow.**

**The memories in our hearts, I won't forget.**

**I won't forget.**

**It's in our hearts, it's in our hearts**

**I won't forget. **

I was nervous which really sucked. I've sung in front of large groups but whenever it involved Jacob I always had butterflies. I started nibbling on my food hoping for it to end. I looked up and saw Jake staring intently at something. I followed his gaze to see...What the fuck was she doing here?

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was staring at the gorgeous blond Rosalie Hale. Why was Jake staring at her like that? He never stared at other girls, in less...Oh my God. It was like the way Sam stared at Emily and Quil at Clair. How was it possible? She was a fucking parasite! How could that happen.

"J-Jake." I stammered. He didn't even blink. "Jake." My eyes began to water. Why did I get in a relationship with a werewolf? I knew I'd get hurt but it didn't stop me. I set myself up for it.

Jake brought his eyes to me once I stood. "Hey, where you going? What's wrong Bell?" He grabbed my hand.

"You imprinted." I said quietly. I yanked my hand away and rushed to the bathroom. It was empty thankfully. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees. I couldn't do it. I fell apart when Edward left. How could I go on without Jacob? I needed him, especially now. He was like air. I understood the song by Jordan Sparx completely now.

I heard someone walk through the door to my side. "Bella? What's wrong?" Leah asked. I slowly raised my head and wiped my face.

"Is it possible...to imprint on a leech?" I whispered. She wouldn't have heard if it wasn't for her accelerated hearing.

Shock registered on her face. "Jacob?"

I nodded and sniffed. "Rosalie Hale." I sneered.

"The Cullen's are back? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Jake probably would've if he wasn't staring so hard." I grumbled.

"Come on. Get up." Before I could she was pulling me to my feet and pushing me to the mirror. I looked red eyes with black streak underneath. "You're going to forget about Jacob. Remember, if you focus on something else it doesn't hurt as much...You're opening with Smile In Your Sleep, then You're Sword Vs My Dagger." She said all this while doing my make up. Now I didn't look like I had been crying for God knows how long. "You're about to be on !" I jogged out and made it just as they were announcing me. We immediately got started.

**(Shane Told,** Bella, Both**)**

When I'm lying in your bed play the motions through my head

you know that I'm thinking, **I'm thinking...**

and I have reasons to believe that I'm not the only

one you spend this time with, **but I'll stay...**

You say, you're weak,

you wont let me down, **you wont let me down**

you lie through your teeth

you smile in your sleep ,**you smile in your sleep **

When we met you said we were the same, you know

that we're different, we're different,

and all the times you promised me that everything would

work out in the end, **you were gravely mistaken**

You say, you're weak,

you wont let me down, **you wont let me down**

you lie through your teeth

you smile in your sleep **,you smile in your sleep **

**You lie, You lie, You lie, You lie** you lie through your teeth

you wont let me down, **you lie**

**I deserve better than this**

**I dream of steel.**

**Maroon and warm, your end**

**You gasp for air. I'll see this through,**

**I'll see through you, your pale, your pale, your pale, your pale, your pale blue eyes.**

When you're lying in your bed, your eulogy's been read

**You know that it's fitting, you lie.**

You say, you're weak,

you wont let me down, you wont let me down

you lie through your teeth

you smile in your sleep ,you smile in your sleep

**You smile, You smile, You smile, You smile**

I deserve better than this

By the crowd's reaction I could tell they loved it. I spotted Jacob at the bar. He was staring at me with sad eyes. I couldn't focus on him. I needed to sing.

**I'm cutting through, you're bleeding out**

And I would tell the truth, but I can't help myself

**Red rushes out, dissect this nerve**

And I'll stop myself before I reach my cell

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

I wasn't asking for the world

I was accidentally singing to Jacob. His face twisted in an expression that could only be pain. I quickly looked elsewhere and met a pair of topaz eyes. Why was Edward here?

**You're stabbing in. Permanent scars**

And you'll justify it all inside yourself

**You've finished me, my pulse is gone**

And you're satisfied to put this all to hell

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

I wasn't asking for the world

I tore my eyes from his and scanned the crowd. I saw Alice and Emmett walking through the door. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting at the bar far away from Jacob. He was staring at her again. I guess it was just another reason to hate her.

Drink the poison, when you think it's over

**(Drink the poison)**

Stabbing yourself, when you think it's too late

Tragic endings are your thing, **you love them**

**(Tragic endings)**

You love letting go, the ending's the same

Drink the poison, when you think it's over

**(Drink the poison)**

Inevitable, Verona lives inside of you

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

**I wasn't asking for the world**

We soon left the stage to go in the back.

"You have a great voice." Shane told me.

I blushed a little. "Thanks."

"You know," Neil said "you should totally come on tour with us this year."

"Uh..." OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Did I hear right? Did he really just say that. "Well I have to think about it." No I didn't. UGH. Yes I did.

"Alright." Shane gave me their numbers. "Give one of us a call." He smiled then they went through a door. I took a deep breath and went to find Leah.

"Bella." Alice and Rosalie were coming my way.

"Leave me alone." I needed a drink even though I shouldn't. I went to the middle of the bar. "Embry. Give me a soft screw."

"Ok." He smiled widely. I glared at him. Sixteen year olds were so perverted. He chuckled, but got my drink. He was lucky he didn't look 16 other wise he and Leah would be pretty screwed. Everyone around here thought they were 26. They were cheaper than actual bartenders so Leah hired them.

"Bella." Rosalie called. God I couldn't even enjoy a drink without leeches interrupting me. I walked away, heading for the door.

"Bella. I am so sorry for leaving you." Edward said as he stood in front of me. I just ignored him and continued outside.

"Bella." Jake and Edward called at the same time. I took a deep breath of the cool air before turning. I noticed the Cullens and the pack were outside too separated by the invisible line.

Edward suddenly appeared in front of me. He caressed my cheek. "You can't honestly love that mutt can you?"

"Yes, now will you all leave?"

"Not a chance." Jacob pushed him away from me. "Don't touch me dog." He pushed Jacob back.

"Don't touch me bloodsucker."

"Oh will you both shut up." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Jacob said quickly. Rosalie raised an eyebrow in surprise. Tears formed in my eyes. Why did Jacob have to be a werewolf?! Leah came to my side. "Come on. We'll go to my place." Leah told me

"Take care of her." Jake said sadly

"I can take care of myself." I snapped. I didn't mean to be mean to him. It just kind of came out too sharply. We got into Leah's Chevy and drove to La Push.

Seth was in wolf form on her living room floor watching TV. He was staying with her because their father died. Seth didn't want to live with Sue. I didn't know why he was in wolf form though. He probably ran out of clothes to wear. I sat next to him and leaned against his side.

"You want anything? Soda? Coffee?" she asked. She sat down next to me.

I shook my head no. "I can't have any of that." I hinted. Besides Charlie and Billy they'd be the first people to know.

"Oh...Look, I know we've never been friends but you can stay here as long as you like. We know Charlie kicked you out."

"Yeah he uh...didn't like my future plans."

Her eyebrows pulled together. "You marrying Jacob?"

My heart skipped. "I'm not marrying him."

"Oh...I uh...Forgot that's not a wedding ring." she lied quickly. Great. Jake had plan to marry me but Rosalie had to ruin everything. I hated her even more.

"Right." I said pretending to agree with her. Seth whimpered. He carefully rested his head on my stomach.

Leah gasped. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "Four months. I had planned on telling him tonight." I wasn't really showing yet. I was sure Jake heard the heartbeat but just thought it was mine. I didn't want to tell him now. I didn't want to have it now. Tears started falling down my cheeks. Leah wrapped her arms around my neck and Seth curled more into my side. Everything went black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just let me see her!"

I opened my eyes to see Seth's room. I was on his fluffy bed while he was on the floor, in human form, with his head on the bed.

"Good morning." he said softly.

I smiled. "How long have they been yelling?" I stretched and stood.

"For about 5 minutes."

I quietly left the room and hid behind the wall. They would have heard me if they were paying attention.

"She doesn't want to see you Jacob."

"Then let her tell me."

"She's sleeping."

"I need to see her."

"You imprinted..."

"It wasn't my fault." Jake interrupted. "You think I want to be soul mates with a parasite."

"It doesn't matter if it's your fault or not. It still happened."

"Nothing has changed. She knows that and still wants to be with me."

"Oh really." Leah scoffed. "She couldn't get away from you fast enough last night."

"She...She ... She was freaked out. She knows we'll still be together. That we are still together."

"Is that right?" Disbelief was clear in her voice.

"I told her I'd stay with her and I will."

"While you're thinking about your bloodsucker."

"No it's not like that." Jake yelled quickly

"Do you really think she'll be with you when you're thinking about someone else? Loving someone else?"

"SHUT UP LEAH! JUST SHUT UP!" he shouted. "Just because Sam would rather be with his imprint doesn't mean I would."

Okay. That was a low blow. I rushed in before they would start fighting. "Jake that was on called for."

"Bell..."I held my hand up. "Porch. I have a feeling you'll say something stupider than that." I led the way and sat on the swing. Jake followed and sat close to me.

"You said you'd love me forever. Imprinting doesn't have to ruin us. I still love you and I think you still love me. We can still be happy together." Jake said quietly. His big hazel eyes became watery.

"I do love you."

"I didn't explain imprinting good. Its adoration to the extreme. Quil and Clair for example. Brother and sister until she wants more. I have no feelings for Rosalie like I do you." he said quickly.

I shook my head. "Jake I saw the way you looked at her."

"It's like that for the first time."

Whatever. "Jake I should move out of Billy's. We need a break."

"No Bella. Don't leave me. I love you."

"I have to. I love you but you love..."

"You. Always and forever. Please...Don't leave me." A single tear slid down his cheek. It killed me when he was sad.

I pressed my lips to his. He pulled me into his lap. Our tongues moved in an all too familiar dance. After awhile I pulled away. He continued to kiss me just on my neck. "I'll go back but we need to talk." I told him. He tightened his arms around my waist. He probably thought the worse. In a way, it was.

**XXX**

The talking didn't happen when we got home. We made love till nightfall. Jake kept apologizing, and telling me he loved me and he'd never leave me and...he wanted to marry me. I'd have to make up something to tell people when they asked how he proposed. I was blushing at the thought.

Jacob pulled something from the nightstand and turned to me. He slid a silver band on my finger that had a cute simple diamond on it. I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too Bell." he whispered. He sounded so sincere. If I wasn't there I wouldn't have known he had imprinted. Maybe it would work out. Rosalie loved Emmett. She wouldn't want Jacob.

We decided to go to the kitchen. It was around midnight so Billy was asleep. I pulled on my panties and Jake's shirt. He dressed in his cut off sweats. He looked hot. His hair was messy, all over his face. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at my body. I smiled. He always made me feel wanted. He sweetly took my hand and led me to the kitchen. I sat at the table and watched as he cooked my favorite; french frys with hot sauce and grilled cheese with sour cream potato chips. That was all I ever ate.

I looked down at my ring. Jake was only 16 and I was only 18. Jake wasn't even old enough to marry without parents consent. We had part time jobs. We lived with his father. We were too young to have this baby. We couldn't stay at Billy's because there wasn't enough space. I sighed. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Bell?" Jake called softly. I looked up to see him pouting. "If you don't want to..."

"No Jake. It's...Come sit." I told him. He turned the stove top off and sat next to me. He had his head hung. "Jake. Charlie kicked me out because I'm four months pregnant."

**AN: Jacob didn't know she was pregnant because she's not showing yet.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

I noticed a too familiar silver Volvo. I got out of my truck and slammed the door. My keys slipped from my hands. When I bent down a white blur swiped them up. Deja Vu. I straightened to see Alice standing beside me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice hugged me and kissed my cheeks.

"Can you not do that? Jake will assume the worse if he smells leech on me." She glared at me. It took me a moment to catch what I said. "I live with a werewolf. Sorry."

She shrugged. "About last night..." she started but I cut her off.

"Yeah sorry. I don't hate you. Rosalie yes. Edward not so much." I admitted. Edward just wasn't important enough for me to make me hate him.

"Why Rosalie?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Jacob... my fiancé...imprinted on her." She grimaced.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded. "As long as Rosalie doesn't want to be with him I get to keep him." I told her. She got a nervous look on her face. The reassuring burst I needed. "What Alice?"

"Her and Emmett have been separating. She's looking for some attention and I don't think she'll mind hurting you two..."she led off. I almost broke down right there. Of course that slut would get what she wants.

I sniffed. "I have to get to class." I grabbed my keys and walked away.

-

Edward sat down next to me. He must have gotten his schedule to fit mine. "Hi." I said in a bored tone. A number of people were turned our way.

"Bella I'm so sorry for what I did" He paused as his eye focused on my hand "You're marrying that dog!" Gasp were heard through out the room.

"I was." His face brightened. "Don't get 's only because of your bitch of a sister is his imprint." I said quietly.

"Alice?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice isn't a bitch." Some times I think I only dated him because he was cute. Yeah that had to be it.

"Oh Rosalie. Can't we be together now?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"NO!" I wished the teacher would come in already.

"Why not? I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you. Can't we just start over?" he pleaded.

I still loved him a little but not enough. "No Edward."

**XxX**

"Bella you were really good last night." Mike said. He, like everyone else, kept telling me that. They did every time I sang. "Thanks Mike." I said not bothering a kind tone. "So Bella...Are you with Cullen or that Indian?"

That Indian had a name. God I hated Mike. I just shrugged to annoy him.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice called coming my way. She managed to get most of the parking lot's attention.

"What?" I started walking to my truck.

"I see you living with us." I opened my mouth but was cut off.

"This battered room I've seen before. The broken bones they heal no more, no more. With

my last breath I'm chocking. Will this ever end I'm hopin. My world is over one more time"

Alice raised an eyebrow. I ignored her and answered my cell. "Bella, he took the title of alpha." Emily said quickly. I didn't know he could do that. Something crashed in the background. "Sam's not too happy."

He had to have a good reason. "Why'd he do it?" I asked her.

"To let that filthy bloodsucker on our land." Emily never got mad but now she had a reason to be. I know I was.

"Only that leech?"

"Yes." Of course. He was lucky I loved him too much to let Paul have him.

"I'll be there soon." I hung up. "I guess you were right." I told Alice. "Can you run me to the treaty line and take my truck to your house?"

"Our house." she corrected.

"I'll take you." Edward said. He was dragging me to the forest before I could protest. I had forgotten how fast a runner he was. We arrived in only 3 minutes. I climbed off him and started running. The guys had taught me how to without tripping. I was actually pretty fast.

When I got there I saw Emily on the porch. "They're in there." She motioned to the door.

"Aren't you coming?" She shook her head.

"Sam doesn't want me in there. I just love how he can kick me out of my own house." I smirked half heartily and went inside.

"Wow." Sam trashed the house completely. There were claw marks on the wall from where he wolfed out. I stepped over what was left of the kitchen table. Half of the pack was here. There was a strange clawing mark coming from somewhere. I went to sit by Leah up against the wall.

"You okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Where's Sam?" I asked over the noise.

"He's clawing at the bedroom door. We made him stay there because he was destroying the house." Jared told me.

I nodded. "Well... I'm pregnant." All but Leah and Seth were surprised I guess they hadn't phased today.**(If they had phased the pack would have read there thoughts.)** "So Jake knows now. Um...I need someone to help me move out."

"Where are you moving?" Seth asked.

"The Cullen's." They looked confused and pissed off.

"You're going back to that bloodsucker?" Paul growled. He needed anger management.

"No of course not. I'm just living there until the baby's born. So who's helping me?" They seemed content now.

"I will." Leah and Paul said at the same time.

"Me too." Seth said. I already knew he would.

"Same here." I looked up to see Sam. I looked around the wall. His door was completely shredded.

"And I thought Paul ha the anger issues." I smirked.

"I don't have anger issues." Paul growled. Of course not.

Leah helped me up. "Since when?" We took Sam's truck.

Sam parked next to a glossy red convertible. Seth helped me out. "It'll be ok." he whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. He must have noticed I was nervous in the whole ride here. I unlocked the door and we stepped in. Jacob and Rosalie were kissing on the couch. The guys growled and yelled at him as Leah helped me pack. I was glad I didn't have that much. I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could. I ended up with two large bags. When we got in the living room I saw Paul shaking violently.

"I'm ready." I told them. Paul let Seth drag him out. I gave both of Jake's rings to him.

He looked truly hurt. "Bella...'' I shook my head. "Don't. I'm fine."

We left the house. Fine. I was not fucking fine. I was a 18 year old unmarried high school mother, that was not fine with me.

I sniffed and pulled my cell out. "Alice meet me at the treaty line, ok?'' My voice shook. "Ok." I hung up and stuck my cell in my pocket. I was hurt, angry,...hungry. Emmett's Jeep was waiting at the treaty line. He and Alice were waiting patiently. Well Alice was, Emmett was pacing. Seth helped me because the others would try to kill them. Seth was the only one who didn't hate them. He brought them to the empty space where Emmett brought them to his Jeep. I hugged them and crossed the line.

Emmett pulled me into a massive bear hug. "Careful. Don't crush...me." I refrained from saying the baby. I wasn't ready to tell them I was knocked up.

He placed me in the passenger seat and then got in the driver's. "I need to talk to you later." I told him softly.

**PLZ REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett and I sat down by the river. I wasn't sure how I should tell him. I guess I could just come right out and say it. "Rosalie is with ... J- Ja-Jacob now." Dammit. I thought I could hold it together. It sounded so much worse when it was said out loud.

Emmett pulled me onto his lap and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry Bella. This is all my fault. Rosalie was getting on my nerves...We had been fighting and...I wasn't paying enough attention to her. I'm..." He broke off. His voice had broke several times. If he were human I was sure he'd be crying with me.

"Emmett it's not your fault. People fight all the time. They don't go sleep with someone else fiancé. Rosalie just used that as an excuse to do so. And with Jacob...I knew he'd imprint sooner or later. I just hoped for later." I straightened in his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm ruining your shirt."

He snorted. "It's fine. So uh...How pregnant are you?" My eyes grew round.

"How'd you know?" Alice couldn't see the werewolves all the way so she shouldn't be able to see my baby.

He laughed at my reaction. "I can hear the heart beat." Oh. Damn vampire hearing. "15 weeks." I sighed.

"Why aren't you fat?" Tears started flowing from my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're huge." he said quickly.

I laughed. He thought he upset me over that. I buried my face in his neck. "You didn't do it. I don't know why I'm not showing as much as I should. I was just...My baby doesn't have a father. Jake will be too busy with Rosalie to care."

He tightened his hold on me. "Don't worry about it Bella. Kids are pretty awesome. I'd be more than happy to be there for the baby...and you." I smiled.

"Thank you." My smile faltered.

"Don't you care that it's a werewolf?"

"He's apart of you. That's all I care about." he told me.

I smiled again. "Aw, you're either really sweet or full of shit. I haven't figured it out yet." His booming laughter filled my ears.

We stayed by the river for a few hours, just talking. "I'll defiantly have to take you to Italy sometime." He said after explaining his trip there.

We started back to the house, hand in hand. We talked with Carlisle and Esme for awhile. Emmett scooped me up and ran to the third floor. "What's this room?" I asked as we went into a room.

"My new bedroom." He kicked the door shut with his foot. The walls were royal blue with rock posters covering them. There was a desk with a fancy laptop. On the shelves above it were pictures of the family and me. There was a wide screen TV that took up the whole wall. Above his bed were 4 shelves filled with DVD's and books. There was a large case near the window that had to hold every game system ever made.

"Wow." I said breathlessly.

"Esme decorated it." he told me. He sat us on the bed. "Can i listen to the baby?" He gave me a really cute pout and big eyes.

I smiled. "Ok but I'm sure it wont talk much." I laid my head on his pillow. Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my stomach. This was oddly comforting. I think the baby liked it because I could feel tiny movements.

"You need food." Emmett said after awhile.

I snorted. "Did the baby tell you that?"

He raised his head. "Yes. He was telling me how you neglect him of food."

I rolled my eyes. "You need help Emmett."

"Bella just eat a little. Please." he begged. I was a little hungry.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

He picked me up and ran downstairs. He placed me on the kitchen counter. "There's food here?" I asked as he opened the fridge.

"Alice had asked Esme to get it while you were at school. What would you like?"

"You can cook?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I took a course or two last decade." That would still sound weird even if I lived forever.

"Uh well... Pepperoni and mushroom pizza with grilled chicken and pickles. Oh and mustard." God why did I want that!

"Yuck Bella. We don't have any of that."

I stuck out my lip. "But... But we want it." I said softly. "Don't you want us to be happy?" Tears started falling down my cheeks.

Emmett ran to my side. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He hugged me.

I laughed quietly and wiped my face. "I'm sorry. I don't know what that even was." Emmett picked me up and ran me to his Jeep. "I can eat something else." I told him as he buckled me in. He shook his head and got in the driver's seat. I noticed he had a large smile on. "What?" I asked him quietly.

He shrugged. "I like being able to take care of you especially while you're pregnant. I never thought I'd get a chance to do this when I was changed." he admitted sheepishly. "Do you wish they hadn't turned you into a vampire?" I asked curiously. " Sometimes...I never wanted a family as a human but now...that's what I want the most." he said sadly then shrugged it off. "Don't tell anyone I said that. I don't want them to think I'm weak." He flexed his large muscles.

I laughed. "Alright Em." I gasped. "Stop there!" I pointed to a Taco Bell.

He smiled and made an illegal turn into the drive thru. "Hello. How may I take you're order?" the person said on the speaker. The voice sounded familiar but in was contorted because of the speaker.

I leaned over Emmett to speak into the speaker. I heard him take a sharp intake as I put my hand on his knee. I ignored him. "Four hard shell tacos and a lemonade please." I said as clearly as I could. Emmett was breathing on my neck. It was very distracting.

"Would that be all?" the lady said uninterestedly over the speaker.

"Yes." I settled back in my seat.

"That'll be 5.84. Drive up to the next window." Emmett obeyed. Oh man. Now I knew why the voice was familiar.

"Hi Emmett, _Bella_." Lauren said in her nasal voice.

"Hello Lauren." Emmett said as he gave her the money. She leaned over more than necessary to get the money showing way too much cleavage. I glared at her. It pissed me off for some reason. I saw her discreetly slip him her number. She leaned over more to give him my food. I leaned over and put my hand on his thigh as I grabbed the bag. Emmett moaned quietly but, once again, I ignored him. He tossed her number out the window and sped off. I got rid of my annoyance by eating. Why did I feel this way? Was I... was I jealous? Of Lauren?! No this could not be right. Emmett wasn't mine. She could flirt with him all she wants.

God I was so freaking fat. It only took me 2 minutes to eat all 4 of the tacos. UGH! Emmett smirked but said nothing.

"Stop there!" I exclaimed once we came near a Burger King. All my anger seemed to fade away. It was weird that I wanted this because I never liked BK the first time I leaned over him to order. Luckily this time there was no one I knew. I got a large fry and a whopper. "UGH! They totally suck. They give you all this catsup but one container of barbecue sauce. That's so gay." **(No offense to gay people what so ever.) **

Emmett seemed amused. "What did you need it for any way?"

I sighed. "My burger."

"Would you like me to go back babe?" he asked with a smile. Babe? I liked the way that sounded.

"No. That's fine. No more stops." I promised. I started eating my burger. It was so good. Why did everything taste better when your pregnant?

By time we got to Pizza Hut I had finished my burger and fries. "You know Em. You were right. That pizza does sound gross." I admitted.

He laughed. "Alright Bella. Would you like to go somewhere else?" I thought for a moment.

"The baby wants donuts."

He frowned. "It's late. It's probably closed by now." I pouted. "Oh come on Bella. Esme likes to bake. She'll be happy to cook for you and the baby." I smiled. He took off driving to the house.

"Why don't vampires like food?" I asked after awhile.

"The venom makes it gross. And then there's the fact that we can't digest it. We'd puke everywhere. Not something you want to see." he explained.

"Oh." I chugged my drink.

"Hey babe? Do you think it's possible you're pregnant with twins?" he asked as he parked. "What? Are you saying I'm fat!" I probably repulsed him. "No. No. I didn't mean it like that. You just eat a lot. You hardly show. "he said quickly.

"Oh. I don't think so. I need a doctors appointment...When I get a doctor." We went inside the house. Edward was pouting in a chair. Alice was on the couch watching TV. Esme entered the room.

"Hello dears." She smiled.

"Esme will you please make me some doughnuts. Emmett didn't want to drive to get me any." I said sadly.

"That's not true! They were closed. She's being hormonal." Emmett said.

"I am not hormonal." I yelled at him.

"Ok dear." Esme laughed and went into the kitchen. I sat on the couch. "Alice do you think I'm hormonal?"

Her eye widened. "Uhhhh...Coming Jasper!" She ran upstairs. I huffed and started flicking on stations landing on Dawn of the Dead.

"Oh come on Babe. It's not your fault." Edward started growling at Emmett. "Shut your face Edward." he remarked annoyed.

"That didn't even make since moron." Edward snapped. "It made perfect since. Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Emmett! Don't make me sit on you." I said not taking my eyes from the screen.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Against my better judgment, I giggled. Edward growled and went upstairs. He had issues. "You're gonna have nightmares." Emmett put his arms around me.

"I've seen it before." I retorted.

"And did you have nightmares?" I didn't bother responding. "That's what I thought."

"You have school tomorrow." Emmett said once the movie went off. School. I didn't want to be there. Mike would just hit on me like he did everyday. Along with Eric and Tyler. Lauren would start a rumor about me. "I'm not going. I graduate this Friday anyway so I doubt it matters." I decided.

"Alright."

Once we watched Resident Evil I started to yawn. Emmett carried me upstairs to a room next to his. It had blood red walls with posters of some of my favorite bands on them. There was a king size bed in the middle. A plasma TV was hanging on the was a shelf full of DVDs, CD's, and books. A dresser was in between the bathroom and closet. There was a desk with a brand new computer and laptop.

"Wow. Esme did this?" I asked in a whisper.

He shook his head. "No. I did. Alice got the clothes."

I kissed his neck. "Thank you." He grinned and sat me on my bed.

"Night Bella."

"Night." I watched as he left the room. I walked over to the dresser. Alice took the liberty of labeling the drawers. I opened the one that read "Night ware." I dressed in a soft grey spaghetti strap mid thigh gown with black skulls on it. I cut the lamp off and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come.

After about half an hour I sighed, frustrated because it wasn't coming. "Em." I called softly. I knew he would hear me. He poked his head in. "I can't sleep." I admitted.

"That wouldn't be because you're having nightmares is it?" he asked in a innocent voice.

I glared at him. "No. I can't sleep alone. Can you come lay with me?"

He nodded with a smile on his face. He came in and shut the door . He lied behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Better?"

"Much." His hand slid to the small baby bump.

"Good." I drifted off to Emmett humming a Silverstein song. My Heroin.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to a dark room. It took me a moment to realize it was my room. A big cold hand ran down my arm. "Did I wake you?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "The baby just decided to sit on my bladder." I threw the covers off and trudged to the bathroom. After I finished I looked around. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom. The tub was like a small pool. My everyday stuff was already on the counter plus some extra make up Alice put in. It was...

I suddenly felt nauseous. I grabbed my stomach and ran back to the toilet. I fell to my knees on the gold rug and hurled into the toilet. I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Bella." Emmett said anxiously through the door. Before I could respond I started puking again. I heard the door open and cold hands hold my hair back. I vomited one last time and flushed. "Are you alright? Do...Are... Should we go to the hospital? What...Are..." Emmett rambled. He looked terrified.

"Emmett." I giggled. "I'm not dying. It's just morning sickness." I made my way to the sink where I brushed my teeth until the vile taste left my mouth.

"Are you sure? Should it have been that much?" He calmed down some but still seemed worried. I shrugged and let him lead me back to bed where we lied like we were before. "Are you sure you're okay?" He was being so sweet.

"Yes Em. I'm fine." I looked at the clock. It was 3:52. Why was I not tired? They say you have more energy in the second trimester. I guess it was true.

I shifted onto my back. Emmett slid down and carefully placed his head on my stomach. I smiled. This was so nice. Why couldn't Emmett be the father? It would've all the heart break. I missed Jake so much. Right now he was probably holding her the same way he use to hold me.

Tears streamed down my face before I could stop them. Emmett quickly raised his head and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. "Did I hurt you?" he asked quickly. Wow. he was really worried about me. Emmett was so different. I was used to the funny, careless Emmett not the sweet, protective one with me now. "You didn't do anything. Just ignore me." I wiped the tears off my face.

"You're upset. I can't do that. What's wrong?" He laid his head next to mine and wiped the hair from my eyes.

"I was just thinking about J-Jacob and Rosalie." I stammered.

Sadness clouded his eyes, along with anger. "I was thinking about that earlier. I'm married to her in 12 countries and Alaska and Oregon. I'm gonna have to do some serious paper work." he joked. I could tell he was hurt through the facade. I placed my hand on his cheek. He put his over mine and closed his eyes. "It'll get better." I think he was assuring himself more than me. "You'll be happy one the baby gets here.""I hope so." I sighed. "It's going wish it had a different mother."

Emmett's eyes opened. "You will be a wonderful mother Babe. Don't talk down to yourself." He intertwined our fingers and brought them to the small space between us.

"No I wont be. I know nothing about babies. What if I forget to feed it or let it get sick? I'll end up killing it." Tears started to fall again. Emmett hugged me.

"No you wont babe. I'll be there to help you with them. It will all be okay. I promise." he whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Em. I'm so freaking emotional lately." I wiped my eyes.

He chuckled. "It's okay Bells." He rubbed comforting circles on my back. "You really should stop calling him it."

"Him who?" I asked. I twirled a piece off his hair. It would look great spiky.

"The baby. He's not an it."

"Emmett. How the hell do you know he's a boy?" I started picking with his hair to get it to stand. It wouldn't because it was so curly.

He smirked. "Well, how do you know baby's not a boy?" Hm. I never realized how cute Emmett was...

"Whatever. I'm not..." My stomach growled interrupting my sentence.

Emmett laughed. "Hungry again?"

I glared at him. "It's not my fault." I stood awkwardly from the bed. Maybe I was getting fat. I usually didn't have a problem getting up before. My back hurts. Emmett came to my side and picked me up. He carried me downstairs at a normal speed. He placed me on the kitchen counter and opened the fridge.

"What would you like?" he asked. I stared into the fridge. It all looked really good. I would definitely have to ask Esme for shopping for me.

"Um...The buffalo wings and the mozzarella cheese sticks." I decided after a few minutes. He put them both in the microwave since it was big enough and came back to me.

He stood in front of me and placed his hands on mine. We were eye to eye since I was on the counter. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Uh...Oh right. I'm not calling the baby, the baby. I need a name for it."

He agreed. "What do you like for boy names?"

"Well," I drawled. "I like Zaiden."

"And a girl?" The microwave started beeping. He went over and pulled my food out. I arched my back some. All the extra weight was catching up with me. It was really sore. Emmett placed the food beside me and walked behind me. I felt his hands rubbing my back.

"I uh...Don't have...One." Wow he was really good at that. I heard him chuckle under his breath. I sighed and started eating my food.

"Did you want something girly?" His breath blew on my neck. I shook my head. I made sure my mouth was full so he would think it was that and not him making it hard to talk. "Boy names are cool for girls." I nodded. I soon ran out of food which meant I had no reason not to talk. Great.

His hands left their work on my back. He grabbed my plate and took it to the sink. I watched him walk over to the fridge and pull out a plastic bottle with red liquid in it. "What is that?" I asked. He handed it to me.

"It's for pregnant people so you get healthy or something like that. Esme had it shipped from Paris." He shrugged. Oh wow. How long did Alice know I'd be living here and how did she know I was pregnant. I unscrewed the lid and took a swig. It was really good. It only took me a few seconds to down the whole bottle. I would regret it later when I was puking my brains out in the toilet.

Emmett went back to work on my back. "What if it's two boys? You need a name for the other one." Emmett said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You are going to jinx me. I'm not having twins."

"Jinx? Having twins would be awesome. Think about it. One could be in motocross and the other in rally racing. That's brilliant!"

I shook my head. "You are so not helping me raise my twins. You'll get them killed."

He laughed. "So you admit to having twins." Crap. How did he do that!

"Whatever...Nickali. Oh and girls can be in extreme sports too. Not that I'd let them along with my boys." UH! When did I become pregnant with triplets!?

"I can be very persuasive Bella." he said in my ear. I slid from the counter and headed up the stairs.

"I bet. The answer's still no." He appeared next to me and scooped me into my arms. He ran up to my room.

"No they can't be in extreme sports or no I can't help raise them?"

"Both." I said as he dropped me to my feet. "Dammit. I have to pee again." I ran to the bathroom. While I was in there I brushed my teeth. When I got out I saw Emmett laying on his back on my bed. I laid next to him on my side, prepped up by my elbow. "Like I was saying, neither."He leaned over me. "Remember. I can be very persuasive." he breathed in my face. My heart was pounding very hard. "I think I'd be an awesome dad to the baby or babies. Don't you agree?" His face was like an inch away. My breathing became shallow.

"Mhm." He smelled wonderful. I bet he taste better. No I did not just think that! I stopped breathing all together when he leaned in. His lips grazed mine before he pulled away. They hardly even touched. For some reason, I was highly disappointed.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice barged in the room. That made me happy. It wasn't me that made him stop, just Alice. That was wonderful...Wait what! Since when did I like Emmett? "Bella, why can't I see you or Emmett?" she asked quickly.

I smirked. "Maybe you're going blind."

"That's not what I...Why are you and Emmett in bed together? I expected Edward not his _brother_." Oh man. What was I doing. I really hope Edward wasn't here. It would hurt him so much if he saw what Emmett was thinking. I didn't want to hurt him. I still loved him.

_So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating. Can't find a good reason. Can't find hope to believe in._

Thankfully my cell rang before I had to answer. I grabbed it off the nightstand. Why was someone calling me at 5 in the morning? What happened? I hugged my knees up to my chest as I answered. "Bella… you n-need to come t-to La Push...S-Someone k-killed B-B-Billy." Sam choked out. No. No. It was B...He couldn't...That couldn't...Not Billy. He was more of a father than Charlie ever was. Billy couldn't leave me too.

"H-How?"

"It...Some...I..." I heard muffled talking and shuffling.

"Hi Bella. Sam can't talk at the moment. We really need you to come down. S-Something really...Just come down with one of your bloodsuckers." Emily said in a tiny broken voice.

"We'll be there soon." I hung up and walked over to the closet. I wasn't sure when I had actually stood. My head was spinning out of control. "Emmett I need you to come down to La Push with me." I dressed in a grey jacket with black jeans and flats.

"I can't go there." he retorted as I walked out.

"They wont attack. You don't have to. Alice can you?"

Before she could reply Emmett was by my side. "No! I'll do it." He picked me up bridal style and began running. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you. You didn't have to." I really didn't expect him to. I guess I underestimated him. The nights cool air was blowing lightly in my face. It was weird to be running with a vampire again. I had gotten use to riding on a werewolves back.

"I told you I would be here for you. No matter what it's for." He wiped my face of the tears. I wasn't sure when I had started crying. I sniffed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You'll be an awesome second father to my kid or kids." I told him. A large smile appeared on his face.

"Where am I going?" he asked once we passed the treaty line.

"Go straight 3 blocks then take a left. Jake's is the last house." I said softly. He sighed. I had a feeling he wasn't to keen on seeing Rosalie as I was with seeing Jake but I still loved him. I couldn't just not show up. No matter how much I didn't want to be there.

Emmett stopped once the house was in distance. He placed me on my feet but took my hand. All of the pack was outside. Jake sat next to Rosalie on the porch. I had never seen him so sad. His eyes met mine and he stood. I met him halfway and he pulled me into a tight hug. God, I missed him. After a moment I pulled back from him. "What happened?" I crossed my arms over my stomach. His eyes focused on my baby bump and more pain added to them. He was probably thinking the same as I was; Billy would never see his grandchild.

"We left for a few hours and...When we got back...He was in his room...Dead." He walked back over to Rosalie and put his head in his hands. I glared at her as she wrapped her arm around him. I should be the one comforting him not her. Emmett put his hand on the small of my back. I felt myself calming some. He had Jasper's power when it came to me. I couldn't be mad when he touched me.

I turned my attention to Sam and Emily. They both looked sympathetic. I guess Sam understood to a small extinct how I felt. I knew he never wanted to hurt Leah. He loved her. It wasn't his fault.

"Why did I need to bring Emmett?" I asked quietly.

"We wanted to see if he could get a scent. The le...Rosalie couldn't." he told me. I was glad to see he still didn't like her. It made me feel better actually.

I grabbed Emmett's hand and led him into the house. The front room looked the same. We continued to the bedroom but I stayed in the hallway. I couldn't go in.

Billy's chair was broken in half. One piece hanging out the broken window and the other half on what was left of his bed. There was blood covering the walls and Billy...Billy was on the floor. His throat looked like it was ripped out by claws. His arm and leg was disconnected. There was blood coming from his eyes. His wide eyes. he saw who killed him. He probably tried to scream but no one could hear him. I wonder how long he had to suffer before he died.

I leaned against the wall for support. I watched as Emmett walked slowly around the room. I understood why Rosalie couldn't go in here to get a scent.. Emmett looked like he was in pain. His eyes were pitch black now. He took a few quick sniffs and came out closing the door behind him.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. His eyes met mine and slowly went back to there topaz color.

He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How are you?" He ignored my question. I simply nodded. He led me outside. There were faint sirens getting closer. I guess the cops were necessary even though they were pointless. "I couldn't smell anything. It was like..." He shrugged.

"Like no one was there?" Jared asked. Emmett nodded. "Same for us." _Then who killed him! _I wanted to shout. I wanted answers but I wouldn't take it out on them. They didn't know anything either. Rosalie came over to where we were standing.

"Will there be a fight if I bring him home?" She was looking more at me than Emmett who automatically said yes. I looked over at Jake who hadn't moved from the spot on the porch. He couldn't stay here. I didn't want him at a hotel no matter how nice it was. i wanted him close to me even if he wasn't with me.

"No. It's fine." I turned my attention to the ground.

"Thank you." She walked away. Three cop cars came to a stop on the curve with more sirens following. Charlie was the first to arrive. He glared at me as he went to Jake. I cowered back into Emmett's side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't let him get to you, babe. The babies...Or baby is...are a good thing. It's not your fault he can't see." he said softly in my ear. He really did know how to calm me. I still didn't want to be here though.

"I don't feel good. Lets go." I waved quickly to the guys then started toward the forest. Emmett picked me up once we were out of sight and started running. The morning's air helped some. The moment we were up in my room I ran to the bathroom slamming the door I puked and peed then puked again I sat on the rug by the tub. I wasn't sure if I puked because of morning sickness or from what I saw. I couldn't get the image out of my head. All I could see was his face twisted in horror. I didn't want to see that but I couldn't stop thinking of that. It was so... Tears started cascading down my face. I had planned to call him this morning. to check on him and make sure he knew I was ok. Damn it! I didn't even get to say goodbye. What if he was worried about me? He died not knowing rather I was ok or not. if Jake would be ok with Rosalie. How his grandchild would turn out. It was so unfair. I knew he was going to die sooner or later but not now.

"Baby are you alright?" Emmett called through the door. Despite how I felt my heart still fluttered.

"I'll be right out." I stood and went to the sink. My eyes were red and puffy. Tears were covering my cheeks. I looked terrible but I felt worse. I brushed my hair and washed my face before going to my room. I laid next to Emmett on my bed. "Hold me." I whispered. He obeyed immediately pulling me to his chest and locking his arms around me. I looked up at him and kissed him. He responded instantly. I opened my mouth once I felt his tongue on my lip. It was wonderful kissing Emmett. He made all the bad things in my life seem minor...Well almost. Some things wouldn't be fixed with a kiss but it helped. He made me so light headed I could hardly think.

"Get some sleep Babe. You'll need it."

**An: Yes I know Charlie wouldn't act that way but just go along with it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! X_X**


	8. Chapter 8

The meadow looked exactly the same. My memory had done it no justice. I didn't understand how I had aloud myself to be here again, with him. I guess it would be best to clear things up before Emmett and I got to serious. I just didn't want to deal with this now. It had been two days since Billy had died. It stills seems unreal. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I would never see him again. He had been a better father to me then Charlie. And now he was gone. And here I sat with the boy I was once deeply in love with. So in love that I was willing to risk my life to be with him and to keep him safe. So in love that I all but died when he left me. Here I sat with the boy who destroyed me, leaving me to be destroyed by my second true love. Who, of course, fell for my first true love's sister. Which just happens to be my new boyfriend's ex-wife. How fitting.

I sighed. Maybe I was just destined to be unhappy. Maybe I should just except it and be happy with my child. Maybe…

**AN: This was kind of a filler chapter. I realized all the chapters ahead were terrible. I fixed all the errors I caught so I hope it's readable now. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" I asked Edward.

"I wanted to explain. When I left I lied. I told you I didn't love you, but I do. I only left to keep you safe. I felt that you were in danger with me. I didn't know you were running around with dogs." I glared at him. "Sorry. Werewolves. I would've come sooner."

"Why'd you come at all?" It wasn't fair. I was happy. He had told me to move on and I did. I was going to marry Jake and have a family with him. He had to come and ruin it.

"Alice saw Victoria and Laurent attacking you." he growled.

"Jacob and the pack killed them."

He was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry Bella. Very sorry. I regret leaving you and will for the rest of my life. I miss you so much. I will do anything for you to take me back. I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." He rubbed his hand on my cheek.

I sighed. He was just a little too late. "I'm sorry Edward. I can't love or be with you again. You hurt me too much the first time." I grabbed his hand in mine. I kissed it and gave it back to him. "Besides Edward, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Pregnant?"

"Listen closely. I'm sure you'll hear the heartbeat."

He froze for a few moments then stiffened. "It sounds exactly like yours. Only half a second slower."

"Could you honestly be with me while I was pregnant with a werewolf and not care?"

He opened his mouth then sighed. "I wish I could say yes." He hung his head and stood.

The ride home was silent. I didn't think the option of just being friends was an option. When we got home, he ran to his room and I went to the kitchen. Jacob was laughing at Emmett who was growling. I was pretty sure it was out of annoyance and not anger. He was decently calm with Jacob. They hadn't tried to kill each other.

I saw Jacob put some French fries on a plate. When he moved to put the pan in the sink I saw three large plates full of black French fries. I covered my mouth to muffle my laughter. They both heard. "Hey Bells." Jacob patted my stomach before leaving the room.

"For now on Esme and Jacob are the only ones who cook ok?"

He rolled his eyes and started dumping the burnt food. I took the ones Jake made and hopped up on the island. I was starving so munch it didn't take long for me to down it all. I glanced at the clock. I was wide awake but it was already 10:30.

We went upstairs to my bedroom. I changed into my gown and curled up next to Emmett. "How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. When do I get my diploma?"

Carlisle had called the school so now I didn't have to finish the last week. They were supposed to send me my diploma in the mail.

"You'll get it by Monday." he told me.

I nodded. "Are you ok? You've been quiet all day?"

He shrugged. "It's just weird having Rosalie here with her new boyfriend. I should've learned my lesson the first time…or the second."

I looked up from his chest. "What are you talking about? She was with someone else?"

He nodded. "Joseph and Christopher." he whispered. I could barely hear him. "Rosalie got bored with me. She was with Joseph for a month. He dumped her because she was too mean. That was in 1948. I had only been a vampire for 4 years. She said it was because I couldn't leave the house as much as she wanted. I wasn't as strong as I am now. Eighteen years later she left with Christopher for a year. We had got into a big fight and she didn't want to see me anymore. He dumper her because he found someone prettier… It was all my fault."

I rubbed his chest. "No it wasn't Em. None of that was. She's a bitch." I whispered. He had to realize that. He was too perfect to be treated so horribly.

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I turned his head so he was looking at me. "Was that all?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "That was all."

I rested my head back on his chest. He stroked my hair and I soon fell asleep.

XXX

Monday came quick. I had officially graduated high school. The pack still hadn't figured out who killed Billy. Jacob had permanently moved into the Cullen mansion. The Cullens were becoming close with him. I guess they became use to the scent. Edward and I still weren't on speaking terms.

I changed into a black baby doll and black jeans. I had already eaten breakfast, or lunch really, so I went straight to Emmett's room. I raised my hand to knock. "Come in Bella." I giggled and entered.

"Where…" He appeared in front of me…without a shirt. "are you?" I sighed. I always saw his muscles when they strained against his shirt, but never without. And never wet. He had just got out of the shower.

I blushed when I realized I was staring. Emmett laughed. "Like what you see?"

I blushed even more. "Shut up." He grabbed my hand and put it on his chest. His cold chest was smooth but hard and chiseled perfectly. I pulled my hand back. My face would be permanently red. My heart was slamming in my chest. "Emmett will you put a shirt on." I was so uncomfortable.

"Why?" He walked closer to me. I backed away and hit the door.

"It's distracting."

He walked closer until he was touching me. My breath caught in my throat. He lowered his head and molded his lips to mine. It took me a moment to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my hips tightly. It was different with him then it had been with Edward. He wasn't overly careful like him. He ran his tongue against my lip. I gasped, not expecting it, and his tongue invaded my mouth. I felt a slight vibration build up in his chest, like a purr.

I was the first to pull away because I had to breath. He moved to my neck and started sucking on it. I ran my hands up and down his chest. The purr became more pronounced. "I love you." he said once he pulled away.

"I love you too." He smirked and ran his finger down where he was kissing. "you better not have given me a hickey."

"Opps."

"Bella get in here." Jacob called. Carlisle had set up a hospital like room in the house. He was my doctor now. It was my third appointment in the 13 1/2weeks. I had one two days ago. Carlisle had some test results for me.

"Be back." I went two rooms down from Emmett's. Jacob looked impatient while Carlisle looked nervous. I sat next to Jacob.

"Well Bella, Jake. I'm sorry but I have good news and bad news. Which would you like first?" That wasn't what I had wanted to hear. Oh god what was wrong with my baby. What did I do wrong? I bit my lip and looked up at Jake. His face was contorted in pain but he was trying to hide it. He looked down at me and shrugged.

"Good then bad." I answered. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You're are pregnant with triplets. The contractions you were feeling was one of them dying. I will have to abort that one but the other two will be fine." he told us slowly. Carlisle left the room to give us privacy.

I hung my head. I killed one of my babies. Jacob pulled me into his arms. I couldn't keep in my sobs. I loved my baby but I killed it. I killed my baby. "Look at it this way," Jake whispered. "We still have two more."

I nodded weakly. "I guess."

Jacob picked me up and carried me to Emmett. He kissed my nose before handing me over to him. Emmett carried me to the bed. I felt so…I didn't even know what I felt. I didn't want to feel it anymore. I started kissing Emmett.

"Bella…you're upset." I nodded in agreement. He sighed and gave in, knowing he was what I needed. He would make me forget…For the moment anyway.

**PLEASE REVIEW! It only takes a second.**


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle had gotten all of the stuff he needed from the hospital. He had waited until Tuesday afternoon to do it. I walked into the room and sat on the table.

"Alright Bella. I'm…" he stopped. His face went from normal, to confused, to realization, to awe, then back to normal all in two seconds.

"Uh…Are you okay?"

He smiled brightly. "Yes and I think you will be too." He brought the ultra-sound machine over. He put the cold stuff on my stomach then began looking at my twins. "Just as I suspected. Fascinating."

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Well things have been complicated. I'm not sure I fully understand it. Emmett somehow turned the deceased child. There are now three heartbeats. The newest is slower than the twins but it's strong. So, I think, you are carrying twins by Jacob and one by Emmett.

I just gaped at him. How was that even possible? I was so confused. I lost a baby but it's alive? I have three babies still? "So…My dead baby by Jake is now a vampire which makes it Emmett's?"

"That would be my theory."

Jacob and Emmett burst into the room. They both started throwing questions at Carlisle but I didn't catch any of them. My head was spinning out of control. Were my babies going to be okay together.

As if I had said it out loud Carlisle answered. "The werewolves shouldn't hurt the vampire or vice versa, but…Well I'm not sure…They might be hybrids. Half vampire, half werewolf. I wonder how that would affect Emmett's. That one would have been affected the most. Excuse me I must do some research." He ran from the room.

"Wow." I said. The guys nodded in agreement. One of the babies moved, then another. It was like they were fighting. I grabbed both of their hands and placed them on my stomach. Large smiles lit up both of their faces. "What are we going to name them?" I asked once they were still. They both stiffened. "We don't have to name them now."

"No…We were listening to the news. Charlie is dead too. The same way Billy was."

Jacob squeezed my hand and Emmett wrapped his arms around me. No, not Charlie. He didn't deserved to die. Even worse, he died hating me. Thinking I was a tramp. I felt as if I should be crying but nothing was coming out.

Jacob noticed. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "We should go see the pack."

"No Bells. You don't have to."

"I know that. I'll meet you outside."

I slithered pass both of them and went to my bedroom. I took of the large shirt I was wearing and replaced it with a sweatshirt and exchanged the sweatpants for jeans. "Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine." I told him as I slipped on my shoes. "I'll be back soon." I gave him a swift kiss then went outside. Jacob was waiting for me in my Dodge Ram. Emmett replaced my old one because it was so slow. It didn't take us long to get to Sam's. We went right in since they never locked their door. Emily and Leah both hugged me at the same time. "I'm fine." For some reason, I wasn't lying. I guess all the grieving I had been doing was getting old. I couldn't produce tears anymore.

Seth helped me sit on the couch. I didn't realize my stomach was growing. I was still small, especially to be carrying triplets, but it was slowing me down a little.

"Once again there was no scent. We haven no idea what we are dealing with. Like Victoria and Laurent they might be after Bella." Sam said.

I grimaced. "I didn't even do anything this time." Hell, last time wasn't exactly my fault either. It's not like I can help how my blood smells.

"Well it kind of revolves around you." Jacob told me.

"If they were after me, they would have killed Charlie then Billy." I waited for the pain in my chest but nothing. Maybe I was just becoming immune to heart ach now.

"You were living at Billy's though so they would go there first then Charlie because he was your father." Quil explained.

"Goes for Jacob too. Billy was his father. Charlie was Billy's best friend. You guys spent a lot of time together…" I led off. Everyone was quiet as they thought about it.

"Why would they target me? I haven't done anything." Jacob said finally.

"Neither have I."

"You hang out with vampires and werewolves. Maybe someone has a problem with that." Quil suggested.

He was right. Danger magnet after all. "Fine, whatever. Can we blame me after we figure out who they are?"

"Obviously it's not human. No human could do that." Seth said.

"Or another werewolf. The leeches would have smelt it." Embry added.

"Or a leach because we would have smelt it." Jared sighed.

"Not necessarily. Vampires have abilities. Maybe this one could hide it's scent." I suggested.

"Maybe it's someone the Cullens know. They are holding a grudge and are taking it out on you." Paul said.

"But there's the "why" question. If they had a problem why not take it up on them."

"Maybe it's just you." Collin said.

Wow. It was pointless to bounce ideas off each other because somehow I always get blamed. Not cool.

"Bella is there something we don't know about you?" Sam asked.

I thought for a moment. They knew everything I ever told Jacob. "Um…I'm adopted. My real parents gave me away when I was…four. Maybe. Somewhere around there."

They all gaped at me. "Do you have records on your real parents or your birth?"

"Nope. I don't remember anything either." I told Sam. "What's it matter? I'm sure they were just normal humans."

"You aren't normal so why would they be?"

I glared at Jacob as he smirked. "OK, lets just say it is my real parents. Why? There has to be a reason and how are they doing it? It doesn't add up."

"We should involve the Cullens in the next meeting." Jacob said. They all looked at him with disbelief but said nothing. It wasn't like they could. Jacob was alpha now.

We soon left after scheduling a meeting for next week. I let Jacob drive because my feet hurt. "Zane." I said.

"Um…Do I know him?"

I smiled. Yes. That is the name of one of my…our children." I told him. "I also like Skylar."

"Oh…Are you…Are you going to give them my last name?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Jake. Zane Black. What do you think for the other boy?"

He looked confused. "Carlisle already told you what they were?""No. I just had a dream. What do you think?" The dream was very frustrating. I couldn't remember anything except for two boys and a girl. I dreamed it a week before I moved out of Billy's. I hadn't thought about it since.

"Uh…ok. Dagger Allen." He smiled.

"Aw. Fuck!" I liked it but not for a boy. I had a strong feeling my girl was Emmett's.

He pouted. "You don't like it?" UGH! He was so freaking hot! No, stop it Bella!

"Yeah, I do. I want it to be a girl's though. I'll have to talk to Emmett." I said quickly, suddenly excited.

He shrugged. "You can name them whatever you want, just don't get hormonal on me." I glared at him. Unfortunately, I was hormonal. I was horny as hell. I was a step away from attacking Jacob. Luckily we were home. I rushed out of the car causing Jacob to laugh. I couldn't really rush anywhere without wobbling. By the time I was on the first flight of stairs, Emmett came and took us to my room. He sat on my bed.

"I thought you said you'd be, back soon…It's almost 10." he stammered as I straddled his him. I kissed on his neck and grinded on his lap. "Damn, Bella." he moaned. Yeah! He wasn't disgusted by my body. I felt him, rock hard, under me. I smiled widely. Damn this pregnancy for making me this way.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I plopped down next to Jacob at the kitchen table. He cooked us a big breakfast. Now that I was eating for four I guess he would expect me to eat all of the time. Not that I minded I was starving. Emmett sat down next to me and brought my feet into his lap and rubbed them.

"I'm shocked. You actually eat normal food," he joked.

"Well according to Jacob I'm not normal...Oh, we...need to have a meeting...for both sides." I said between bites of my blueberry pancake.

"That's a stupid idea. We don't want to be with those flea carrying dog," Rosalie said looking disgusted. Her act of niceness didn't last long. She was still a bitch that stole my fiance, but I was passed that now. Doesn't mean I couldn't hate her for other reasons though.

"Rosalie. It was Jacob's idea and maybe you haven't noticed but you're talking about Jake. If he wasn't entirely obsessed with you he would be defending himself and his pack. Unless you want more people to die, which wouldn't shock me, I suggest you shut up and stop being so self centered." I stated calmly. When I finished my short speech Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were laughing. Rosalie glared at me before stomping off to her room.

"Bella," Jacob groaned, staring after Rosalie. It must have taken a lot of effort not to chase after her.

"What! I tried being nice but she's such a bitch. Besides you know I hate it when people talk about the pack."

"Stop being so hormonal."

I glared at him. "I wouldn't be hormonal if _you_ hadn't gotten me pregnant. I didn't exactly do this to myself."

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

"Bastard."

"Bella, language," Esme warned while everyone besides Jacob and I laughed.

I glared at Jacob who just smirked. "It's not my fault. Jacob started it."

He scoffed. "I did not. You were the one being mean to Rose."

"Well she was the one talking about the pack."

"Yeah...but...You..." he stammered.

"Exactly. It's your fault...Or Rosalie's. I really don't care."

He shook his head and continued eating. "Bella I know you're hormonal but try to be nice to Jacob and Rosalie," Esme said in her motherly tone.

I frowned. "Why does everyone think I'm hormonal? I'm not. They just piss me off which in Rosalie's case she did that long before I was pregnant. I just never said anything." I dumped the rest of the food on my plate onto Jacob's. If I ate anymore I would surely puke it back up. That had to be the worse part of pregnancy, puking. That or being in pain all the time. It was a close call. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't have eaten that last biscuit. I clamped a hand over my mouth and prepared to stand. The nauseous feeling suddenly vanished and I sunk back down. "Thank you Jasper," I said as I lowered my hand. "Every pregnant person should come with one of you."

He snorted from across the room. "Thanks."

Carlisle placed a a envelope in front of me. "That's only some of it."

"Some of what?" I asked opening it up.

"Your file. It has information on what happened before you were placed with Charlie and Renee. Most of it was in Italy. I'm still searching for more."

My eyebrows pulled together. The Volturi lived in Italy. "I hope I wasn't involved with le...vampires in anyway...Mm no offense." I added.

"You have been with werewolves for too long," Alice told me.

"Says the pixie who lives with one." I glanced up to see her role her eyes. "I meant that would mean I'm really not normal."

"I don't care what any piece of paper says. You are definitely not...Ow!" Jake complained as I stabbed his hand with my fork. The four small holes healed quickly so no big deal.

"Bella..." Esme said, disapprovingly.

"What? He's fine."

"It's not my kids that are making you evil." He jumped up before any further damage could be done.

One of my triplets didn't seem to like the comment because she, or he, rolled which altered all of them. Now one of them was sitting on my bladder. "Jasper?"

"No. You have to deal with that on your own." He obviously found this funny by the way he was smiling.

"You can control my puking but not my peeing?" I said as I left the room.

"Not my fault."

When I finished my business I found Emmett waiting for me on the bed, with my file in his hands. I sat next to him and embraced his coldness when he wrapped his arm around me. He handed me the file. "I don't see what I am supposed to gather from this. I mean how interesting could life had been when I was four?"

"Do you have any memories from then? I can't remember that far back, myself. Of course I can't really remember any of my human life before the change but..." He shrugged.

"No. That was too long ago." I pulled a birth certificate out. It looked different from the ones I've seen before, maybe because it was from Italy but I wasn't so sure...It was a purple piece of parchment, color of royalty. The lettering was fancy and red, Edward's style of writing just by a computer. At the top in the center was a crest that you would see in the 1800. It was gold, red, and black. The design was complicated but beautiful. Each member of the Cullen family had one except this one was different. It looked vaguely familiar.

"What does it mean anyway?" I asked rubbing a finger on the bracelet. I wasn't sure I had ever seen him without it.

"It's the Cullen signature pretty much. People did this sort of things way back I guess so Carlisle continued it. Or it's a vampire thing. I don't really remember. It's really cool either way though...You still want to be a vampire right?"

"Yeah." It was hardly as simple as rather I wanted to or not. I had responsibilities now. They came before my heart.

"Then you'll get one when I turn you." He kissed me gently. I really hoped things worked out in my favor. Maybe the kids would already be vampires and I wouldn't have to worry about biting them. I doubted it but I could be hopeful.

I was frightened now. If the crest was the family signature of vampires, or whatever, then I could belong to a vampire family. "I was born in Italy." That wasn't such a shock now considering Carlisle had said that was where he got it from. What was shocking was where in Italy. **Volterra**, **Italy, Europe. **I wonder how close I was exactly to the Volturi. It was pretty strange how this was all in Italian as well. I mean I realized Italians did speak Italian but I didn't know I could as well. I hadn't even taken a class in it. I thought Spanish was the only other language I could speak, though I was hardly fluent in that. What else hadn't I known about myself?

"I knew it! You had to be Italian other wise why would you be called Isabella. Duh." Emmett smiled as if he had figured out some big mystery. He was so cute I couldn't stop myself from kissing him.

I turned back to the paper in my hands. I looked at the name of my parents, though it said creator instead, and instantly felt faint. Aro was listed as my father. Just Aro. No last name but how many Aros could there possibly be in one city. I was the daughter of a vampire king. Terrific. My mother's name was Annabell. Once again no last name. That didn't ring any bells though , I wasn't sure if that made me happy or not. The date of birth also caught me off guard. I was born in...

"Oh my God."

"What's wrong? Whoa your parents are..."

"No not that," I said quickly. I didn't want anyone to know that. Emmett seemed to understand and nodded. "My birth date. I missed a whole year of my life. I'm 19 already." How the hell is that possible? I was going to be twenty in September. I was almost as old as Emmett. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, either.

"Wow...and you thought you wouldn't learn anything."

I rolled my eyes and continued searching for answers on it. "I was born exactly at midnight."

"That's strange."

"This thing hardly has anything else on it. No hospital. No last names, not even my own." I put it away and dug out the adoption papers. It told me what I already knew since I was fifteen...Or sixteen, I guess. The part I didn't know was that they adopted me from Italy. Oh and I was left in an adoption agency with no papers about me or anything. Just left me there. Within three days I was being adopted and shipped to America where Charlie and Renee took me in and raised me. No one had known I existed. They pretty much made up whatever they knew about me. I wasn't even important enough to my real parents for them to even tell them who I was. They just left me on a bench next to the door.

"They were insane to do that," Emmett murmured. He pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah. I guess...I need to know more."

"Don't worry. Carlisle works fast. You'll get the rest of your papers soon."

"What if I'm apart of the..." I whispered and pointed to Aro's name.

He put his lips to my ear. "Probably. I think that's the Volturi crest but I might be wrong. It kind of makes sense to why you weren't afraid of us like every other human." His lips curved up. "You're brave enough to have sex with a vampire though I can't blame you. Who wouldn't want to fuck me?"

I burst into laughter. "Sure Em. If you say so."

He frowned. "What you don't think so?"

"I don't know. You aren't the _best_ I've had." Okay that was a total lie but I enjoyed messing with him and it was taking my mind off of my troubles.

"Oh really. We'll just have to fix that then." He through the papers off the bed. I giggled as he covered my neck in kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the news about my real life came in. My head was still buzzing from the fact that I was possibly the daughter of Aro. That couldn't really be, considering vampires couldn't have babies. It was still creepy that I had something to do with him. I wanted to know more but it wasn't like I was going to Volteria to ask the vampire king himself. Besides, Carlisle was still searching. He had required many resources in his long three centuries. It was only a matter of time before I knew what was really my life and what wasn't. Though sometimes I wasn't all that sure I wanted to know.

I reajusted myself so I was resting on my side with my head on Emmett's lap. Besides Rose and Jake everyone was out for the day. They were in the garage messing with the cars. Jacob was still distraught about Billy. I was glad Rose could comfort him when I couldn't. Rosalie and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, so not much has changed. I refrain from throwing insults at her to keep Jacob happy and she stopped growling at me whenever I was in hearing distance.I didn't expect us to become best friends over night, or ever for that matter, but I would be civil with her. Jacob was really great to me, even though he had an imprint. He even kept true to his word; he still loved me even though he imprinted. It was just a different kind of love now.

Alice dragged Jasper down to the hospital with Carlisle. According to her it would help him gain control on his blood lust. She wanted to make sure he was strong enough to be with my babies. I didn't think it would do much except burn his throat. If going into a hospital would have eased his lust Jasper would have done it a long time ago. But whatever. I wouldn't argue. If even a little bit would help then I was all for it. I trusted all of the Cullens but babies grew up. What happened if one of them fell down and blood was shed? Who was to say a vampire wouldn't come lurching for them? Even Emmett was a risk, though I hated to admit it.

Esme was away at some fancy store in Paris. She would arrive later on in the night, courtesy of the Cullen private was apparently some great maternity store there that, not only sold clothes, but food and drinks that were good for the baby. I thought it was unnecessary considering my baby was a vampire and a werewolf. They would be able to heal themselves and would probably have some special ability. It wasn't likely that something a human invented would benefit my babies in any way. Besides, it was me that was weak, not them.

Edward was keeping a distance from everyone. Alice, on several occasions, saw him leaving the family. I was at a loss when it came to him. He was the one who left me. Even if it was all a lie he had to know after that we could never be together again. I missed him but not as a lover, more as a friend. That was all we really ever were any way...It was too hard to get close to him now. Every time I looked into his eyes I saw all the pain that I inflicted on him. It made me guilty but it really was his fault. Though if he had stayed things probably would have played out the same way.

One of my babies shifted in my stomach. I bit my lip to keep the moan in and curled up into a ball. The three were growing faster than normal now. I was 17 weeks pregnant but Carlisle said I looked around 24 weeks. At first I thought it was just because I was always eating and there were three of them but when they started bruising ribs I got little freaked out. For awhile getting an abortion was debatable, well to them it was. There was no chance in hell I was going to kill my babies. Jacob, oddly enough, was the one who figured out I needed blood to keep my strength up. The food I was eating was only helpful to the werewolf babies. Now all they needed was space which I couldn't provide. Soon I would have to give birth to them which scared the hell out of me.

"Baby?" Emmett asked anxiously. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. I rested my head lazily on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. One of them was just stretching."

"Do you need anything? Food? Blood?"

I smiled up at him. Emmett was much more worried about me than I thought possible. If I breathed funny he would freak out. Normally I would find it annoying to have someone want to do things for me but Emmett was...well Emmett. It was different with him.

"Blood would be nice please."

"Alright." He sat me back on the couch and kissed me before running from the room.

Just as he went out Jacob and Rosalie came in. Jake took one look at me and instantly came to my side. He crouched down in front of me and took my hand. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Jake I am always pale."

His eyes were searching for something in mine. "Did they break something? You are breathing faster than normal."

"No I'm..."

"Don't lie to me Bella," he demanded.

"One of them just pushed against a bruised rib. I'm fine."

He sighed and put his ear on my stomach. I brushed my hand through his shaggy hair. "You need another hair cut."

He snorted. "Yeah I'll get right on that."

I looked up when Emmett came back into the room. Rosalie just so happen to be in that same line of sight. She looked like she wanted to rip my throat out. It wasn't anything new. She would always hate me because I was pregnant. It was only worse because it was with Jake and I would always be connected to him. For once everything didn't revolve around her.

"Thanks," I said as I took the cup. Emmett plopped down beside me as I drank. Thankfully he wasn't jealous when it came to Jacob. The werewolf-vampire- enemy thing didn't apply to them. They were getting really close. It made me happy to see them joke around and play video games. When it came to my babies they were ecstatic that they were the fathers of the possibly first hybrid in history. They were already thinking of new names to fit them because apparently mine didn't make them sound important enough according to them. I tried arguing with them but they just double teamed me. The names really didn't matter that much to me. I just wanted them to be strong and healthy.

Jacob jumped when one of my babies moved again. Emmett instantly tensed once Jacob jerked away from me. The movement was slower this time. I think they knew that they hurt me and tried to avoid doing it again. I wish I could give them the proper space they needed. It wasn't fair for them to be trapped in such a tight space, all pushed together. I wanted to induce labor but their was no telling if they were fully developed or not. I couldn't exactly go along with how normal pregnancies are. The ultra sound machine wouldn't even work,which scared the hell out of me. I had nightmares about these three mutated babies coming out. I guess every mother had her worries but mine were way more supernatural. I was just not sure what to do.

"I'm fine," I told them.

They both sighed in relief. I really hoped once the babies were here everything would calm down. Being fussed over did get on my nerves...a little.

**XNext DayX**

Emmett carefully released me from his arms once we came to a stop. With the baby bump I could no longer ride on his back. That wasn't all that bad. How could I ever complain about being in Emmett's arms?

The pack hadn't arrived yet. They were probably still hesitant about being on vampire territory. With everything else going on, Jacob and Carlisle decided to put the treaty to an end for now. The baseball diamond was perfect for this meeting since it was far away from humans and completely hidden. Carlisle and Jacob stood toward the front of the group. Rosalie, Edward, and Esme were sitting on a rock talking. Edward looked as if hat was the last place on earth he wanted to be. Jasper and Alice were off to the side, staring into each others eyes, talking without words. Emmett and I were like that to a point. We could just sit together in the same room and know exactly how the other was feeling or what they were thinking. I loved being so connected to Emmett. He was more than I deserved.

As if he could hear my thoughts he kissed the top of my head.I leaned back into his chest and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "I love you."

I smiled as he rubbed my stomach. "I love you too."

Just then the pack emerged from the trees. Sam was leading them. Even though he didn't have the title, it was still clear he was the alpha. Jacob usually let him give the orders unless he had a problem with what Sam wanted which wasn't often. Jacob's best friends, Quil and Embry were flanking Sam's sides. They didn't look too pleased to see their leader on the vampire side. Leah and Paul were the other two there, in wolf form. I knew Seth must have been pissed that Leah could come and he couldn't.

"Welcome," Carlisle said warmly.

Sam just nodded.

"Alright I already briefed them on our last meeting," Jacob told them after a small silence. "We found out more stuff about Bella's adoptive family."

"Which doesn't make any of this crap my fault," I added.

"Right," Jake drawled.

I rolled my eyes. This was why I didn't want them to know. It would just point fingers at me. I actually didn't do anything this time and I was getting blamed. It was so unfair.

"Apparently she has some connection to Aro. He is sort of like the king of our kind," Carlisle explained. I stopped paying attention since this was stuff I already knew. I found myself thinking about this Aro. I didn't really know much about him. Edward didn't go into great detail when it came to him. I wish I knew more. Maybe finding out about his past will help me figure out mine.

I was jerked out of my thoughts once growls filled the air. Sam was holding back Paul while Carlisle held back Jasper. I was a little stunned by the sight. I was use to seeing Paul lose it but never Jasper.

"Jasper he didn't mean it," Jacob said. He looked like he wanted to help but he didn't know which side to choose.

"The hell I didn't!" Quil snapped. "The midget's useless."

I quickly caught on to their little argument. Quil said something about Alice. Jasper, already on edge from everyones emotions, trys to attack. Embry holds back Quil. Paul, always ready to fight, lurches forward. Sam holds him down. This wouldn't be a big deal if it was just between the werewolves. They were always fighting each other. With vampires involved they might try to kill.

I took a step forward but Emmett pulled me back. "Babe..."

"I'll be fine. Paul wouldn't hurt me," I told him. Reluctantly he dropped his arms.

I quickly stepped pass Jasper over to the werewolf side. "Stop it," I told Paul. Sam was struggling to keep him in his hold. Paul barred his teeth at me. I grabbed his ear and yanked on it. He whimpered in pain. "Are you going to stop?" He shook his big head up and down. Sam hesitantly released him. "Sit," I snapped at him. He immediately obliged. Paul wasn't such a bad werewolf. He just needed a firm hand every now and again. I slowly leaned down and sat down in front of the wolf and leaned back against him.

Jasper relaxed as Paul did. He went back over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Could you possibly continue without all the growling. All of it is upsetting the baby," I said in a normal voice. I knew they could all hear me. Jasper mumbled an apology and Paul whimpered in my ear. The meeting went on for about an hour. They decided that the vampires and werewolves would go search for the killer together. Rosalie and Leah were patrolling tonight then Jasper and Embry would take over. Emmett was the only one who didn't because I didn't want to be without him while I was pregnant. I wasn't sure how any of this would work but we could try it out for awhile. Hopefully they would all get along and we would get the killer. I did not want to raise my babies in such a stressful environment. The kicking in my stomach seemed to agree with me.

**Sorry it took so long. X_X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Emmett POV**

Bella fell asleep about an hour into the meeting. She snuggled into the werewolf's, Paul's, fur. She seemed to be comforted by him which I appreciated him for. She had been in far too much stress to be healthy. I wanted to take her to sleep in a warm bed but I didn't want to miss the rest of the meeting. Edward must have been reading my thoughts because he eagerly jumped up.

"I'll take her home."

I grimaced. The thought of him carrying her made me nervous but the thought of them alone together just made me pissed off. I knew Bella wouldn't do anything but would Edward?

He growled at me and I felt bad for thinking so lowly of my brother. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me or her. I nodded my head. "Alright. If she wakes up, call me and I will come home."

"Yeah." He stepped over the imaginary line between the pack and us. Paul growled a little when he got closer. I knew none of the pack forgave us for leaving but they really hated him. He was the reason she had practically died when we left and they would never forgive him.

"It's okay Paul," Jacob told him and he had to allow him to take her since Jake was the alpha. That had to be a bitch.

I watched with a scowl on my face as Edward took my Bella away. Maybe some time with Bella, even if she was unconscious, would help Edward out. Ever since we left he had separated himself from the family. He was just a walking shell. He hunted when he needed and spoke when spoken to but that was him. All life had been drained from him when we left, and it was all his fault. I was grateful though because otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to be with Bella and we wouldn't be having a baby. My happiness was unfortunately my brother's misery.

Over the talking I heard a noise in the forest. What animal would be stupid enough to get close to vampires? I inhaled deeply but didn't smell anything which didn't sit right with me. There were footsteps coming our way, four pair I think. I breathed in again but there was nothing.

"Someone is coming," I told everyone. "They became silent and listened.

The vampires were now close enough to see.

One was quite tall, towering over the other three. He was pretty scrawny and weak looking. There was mud smudged on his jeans and spots of blood on his shirt sleeve. He had short curly red hair that matched his jumpy eyes. He took in the site in front of him, vampires and werewolves. I doubted he had ever seen a werewolf before, let alone a whole pack. Very few vampires knew of their existence.

There was a petite woman standing next to him. She was barely taller than Alice. She was pretty I suppose but nowhere near as beautiful as my Bella. She had dirty shoulder length hair, a bite mark on her neck, and big eyes that traced over everyone. She looked as though she was looking for something. I felt a surge of panic as I realized they had probably smelled Bella. Thankfully Jasper sent me a wave of calmness. I knew Carlisle would tell them not to hunt in our area and besides Edward was with her, he'd keep her safe.

The only one that looked hungry was the athletic looking one. I could see his eyes were pitch black past his black hair that was covering his face. The look of desperation was clear on his face, it made me wonder how long it had been since he had last hunted. He stood somewhat in front of the other three, asserting himself as the leader of their coven. He seemed agitated and shifty, like at any minute he would be attacked. Even though we were greater in numbers it made me anxious.

The last one was almost as muscular as me which I really didn't like. He had blond hair tied back in a band. He reminded me of James, the stupid vampire that had tried to kill Bella. That reason alone made me hate this guy. He even had the same creepy focused eyes that James had. I was glad Bella wasn't here to see him because it probably would have upset her more to see him then to have four non-vegetarian vampires in Forks. I wanted to know why they were here, how long they were staying, and if there was anything we could do to make them leave sooner.

"Hello," Carlisle said with a guarded smile. I was glad I wasn't the only tense one. The pack had shifted closer to us. The ones in wolf form had their teeth bared and looked ready to pounce. Jacob was standing next to Carlisle at the head of both of our families. "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"We know," said the one with black eyes. His voice was flat and sharp at the same time. It kind of made me hope he wouldn't be saying much more.

Carlisle seemed unnerved by what he said. "Oh? I don't believe we have met before."

"We haven't. I am Garrett. This is Warren and his mate Edith." He pointed to the red haired male and the woman then the muscle dude. "That's Gideon."

"It is nice to meet you all," Carlisle said politely. "What brings you all to this area?"

"Isabella Swan," he said shortly.

I felt my eyes darken with rage. What the hell did that bastard want with my mate? Jacob beat me to asking. "What about her?"

"The child she is carrying is an abomination. A crossbreed between vampire and werewolf is unacceptable in our world. It must be exterminated." He spoke so simply as though our child was nothing of importance. The fact that they knew about our child didn't really cross my mind. I just knew that son of a bitch wasn't getting anywhere near my Bella. I felt myself being jerked backward. Jasper, Embry, and Rosalie were holding me back. I must have tried to attack them. I didn't care if I knew nothing of them or if they had abilities. I just knew I needed to protect my family.

"Now let's not do anything hasty," Carlisle said. He wasn't for fighting in the slightest and he knew that was what it would come to if they didn't get the hell out of Forks.

"How do you even know about that," Jacob snapped. Of course he had to be just as furious as I was. He may not be in love with Bella anymore but he still loved her like a sister. And of course she was carrying two of his children. By the shaking he was trying to fight off I could tell he wanted them to get loss as much as I did.

"It is our job to look over the supernatural. We are from Volterra. Her creator, Aro, sent us to take care of the situation."

"I have never heard of any of you and I lived there for a decade," Carlisle asked in a non-accusing way, ignoring the Aro part We hadn't told anyone about that so it would definitely bring up questions later. I had no idea how he could possibly stay so calm when his daughters life was being threatened.

"You weren't meant to hear of us," Garrett said as though he were stupid. I strained against the hold they had on me. If they would just let me get my hands on her for ten seconds whatever he had to say would no longer matter. All I needed was ten seconds, and a pack of matches.

"You didn't answer my question," Jacob barked as he took a step in their direction. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder, dragging him back a little. "How did you know she was pregnant and what the baby was?"

"Calm now Jacob. You wouldn't want to do anything hasty." He was mocking Carlisle and being condescending now. I took it back, I only needed five seconds.

"I can see the future of every supernatural being that is brought into this world. I can see how they were made, what their powers are, and if they are a threat. It doesn't give me great detail but it's more than enough. Your child is far too powerful to be among us. All of that power is easily abused and could lead to exposure. It isn't worth the risk," Edith said unemotionally.

That bitch just called my baby an _it. _I would make her suffer too. If only they would release me!

"Any of us could lead to exposure," Esme challenged. "You don't know for sure though."

"Like Edith said, it isn't worth the risk. If you stand in our way you will be exposed of as well."

"You come anywhere near my Bella I will fucking rip you apart and spread your remains all over the fucking world so you spend eternity trying to put yourself back together!" I threatened.

Gideon had the nerve to smile. "You can fight us but you won't win. Just make it easy on yourself and step aside."

This time I wasn't the only one lunging forward. Jacob exploded into a russet wolf sending the remains of his clothes flying. He bared his teeth as a feral growl ripped from his throat.

"Very well then," he said. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop at what happened before me. The muscular dude morphed into four other identically buff vampires. I had never heard of such a thing and I suddenly knew why he was such a hidden asset to the Volturi.

Paul being the most volatile out of all of us attacked first. He instantly went flailing into a tree about 20 yards away. Pure shock was clear in his eyes as he whimpered in pain. He hadn't been close enough to the vampires for them to hit him. It was Warrant, the scrawny one, that had sent him flying. He had done it with one simple flip of the hand. I knew why they were so confident in them winning. I wasn't feeling all of that tough any longer.

Everything was still for a moment before anyone moved. Then the silence was broken by growling and howling. Everyone had release me besides Rose. She quickly kissed my cheek and said," Hurry, go to Bella and send Edward back. You need to be with your family. Go now! I love you." She released me and ran to join the fight.

It was hard to leave my family and my new found friends but I had Bella in mind. If we were all going to die I wanted to be with her. Edward was already running outside as I got nearer. What he saw in my head had him looking terrified.

"Be safe, my brother," I said to him as I ran passed him. I hoped with everything in me that wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

Bella was still asleep when I ran in. The sound of the metal shudders sealing up the glass wall made her jump up. "Emmett?"

"I'm here baby. Listen they're coming and I am so sorry. I will die fighting to protect you four, I swear it."

She gasped, "What are you talking about?"

I shook my head and held her tightly to my body. I was too worried to form coherent words. I could feel the light kicking on my stomach. I loved those little guys, even if only one of them were mine. I couldn't see a future without them, or my Bella.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "I would do anything to stop this from happening."

"Emmett, what is happening? Where is everyone at? Please tell me what is going on?" She began to get more anxious with every word. I didn't want to tell her about the vampires wanting to kill our baby. She already was worried about the whole situation being her fault. In her mind this would be proof that it was. I wanted to hide it, to keep her as safe as possible as long as I could but I knew she needed to know.

Once I had finished she clung to me tightly. She was shivering and crying. She tried to talk but only a jumbled mess came out. I just hugged her and rocked her. I lied to her telling her, everything would be alright. Their powers were too strong for us. I wanted to break down and cry myself when I thought about how many of us had to be dead by now.

Bella gasped and squirmed in my arms. My lap suddenly became soaking wet. "Oh god…My water broke."

**AN: Sorry it took forever to update. Please review and tell me what you think of it. A few more chapters or so and it will finally be complete.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bella gasped and squirmed in my arms. My lap suddenly became soaking wet. "Oh god…My water broke."

My jaw dropped. Holy shit. I couldn't think of anything to do or say. She couldn't have the babies now though, that much I knew. If they got close enough we would have to run and I couldn't do that if there were babies coming out. They weren't even due to come out yet! God why did this always happen to us? Everything always went wrong.

"Em!" Bella screamed as she grabbed her stomach. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks and she was seconds away from hyperventilation.

"Breath baby. In and out. In and out."

"It hurts," she cried. I had read many books about this and I knew her contractions were starting. I mentally counted how quickly they were coming and I almost started to hyperventilate myself. She was having a contraction every three minutes which mean really soon three crying babies would be born in the middle of the war. A scream of pain assaulted my ears but it wasn't from Bella. The fight was getting closer to the house. A since of inevitability washed over me. I would lose Bella and my baby.

"I'm sorry for everything. I love you with everything in me. You were the best thing that had ever happened to me." I held her as tightly as I could without causing her further pain.

"Don't," she gasped. "Don't talk that way. Our family is big. They can handle themselves."

"I wish I could agree but you didn't see what they could do. I wish I could protect you…"

I broke off when another contraction hit her. The fight was close but far enough away that she might have time. Without wanting to, my thoughts started flying. If Bella had the babies then they wouldn't want her anymore. They only want our child. If she has the baby they will leave us alone, let us live.

Could I honestly do that to my baby or Bella? If they took our baby they would kill her. Even if she was just a baby she was still apart of us. This could be the only chance I get to have a child. Bella would hate me if I willingly handed her over. Our baby wouldn't know what would happen, she would be so frightened. No, they wouldn't touch my baby or my future wife.

I carefully stood with Bella in my arms.

"What are you doing," she asked with a scratchy voice.

"You won't be able to make it until the fight is over. I'm going to have to the deliver them."

She gave a soft snort before gasping as another contraction hit her. They were every two minutes apart now. When the pain seized she said. "I know you have been reading but that doesn't make you a doctor Em. It will be fine. I will just cross my legs and try not to push."

I loved how we were less than an hour away from death and she could still think everything would be fine. "That won't work. I have lived a long time so I think I can handle this. Just trust me."

"Always."

I laid her on the couch in Carlisle's couch before racing around the house for supplies. I came back to her quickly with towels, foil, pillows, never used scissors, rags, and a large bowl of water. Bella was writhing in pain on the couch. I grabbed Carlisle's hospital bad and dug through it until I found a small bottle of morphine. I filled a syringe full of it. Bella stiffened when I came near her with it.

"It will make the pain better," I said as I wiped away her tears. She groaned when I shot the medicine into her but I knew it hurt worse than the labor pains. She just didn't like needles.

I propped pillows against the couch and sat her against them. This was the hard part that terrified me. I had to start the delivery soon. I listened carefully to the fighting. They were about a mile or two away from the river. Someone was closer than the rest but they were being taken care of. I could smell fire and the stench of a vampire being burned. With a heavy heart I wondered who in our family had been taken away.

I removed her bottoms and pushed her knees up. Already I could see curly black hair. "Alright baby, it's time to push." She looked at me with terrified eyes. "It'll be okay," I assured her, even though I was lying.

She took in a deep breath and started pushing. She held onto her knees for balance. I watched in amazement as the little body slipped out of her. It took six painful pushes from Bella before the first child was born. He was a couple of shades lighter than Jacob so I knew he was his son. I carefully flicked his tiny foot, gaining a high pitch. It made me jump a little. I never knew such a loud noise could come from such a tiny person.

I cleaned him off before folding him up in a towel and then the foil to keep him warm. I wanted to let Bella hold him but I knew she was too weak for that and she had two more babies in there. I placed the little boy on the couch behind her head and returned to my position.

Bella hadn't been able to stop pushing so this one was already half way out. I gently pulled him the rest of the way as she pushed. "Stop pushing for a moment," I told her as I cleaned the little boy, Jacob's as well. This one was very silent, even after I flicked him.

"I can't," Bella sobbed. "It hurts so bad."

"I know baby but give me a minute."

I gently stuck my finger in the baby's mouth and cleared the obstruction that was blocking his airways. He gave a small chocked cough before the screaming began. I gave a sigh of relief until there was a loud bang. I inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure who but one of them was in the house. Jacob was fighting against him but by the dragging noise it sounded that one of them was injured.

"Emmett," Bella screamed. I turned my attention back to her and my child. She was having trouble pushing this one out. I wanted to give her time to rest but I didn't know if our baby could breathe.

"Come on baby you have to push."

"I'm trying. I'm so tired."

"I know but you can't give up on me now. Give me one big push and our baby will be here. Come on Bella you can do this." She shook her head, crying too hard to say anything. "Yes you can! You have to push." I was about to beg. Our baby could be suffocating in there. She needed to push her out. Before I could say anything again Bella gasped and screamed out as she pushed. Soon I had the baby in my arms. Bella was right, she was a girl. Without doing anything she was screaming. Yes, this was definitely my kid.

I couldn't pay much attention to her after I wrapped her up because my full attention was on Bella. She had passed out which I expected to be normal after giving birth to three babies but something wasn't right. Her breathing was very slow and shallow. Her heart wasn't nearly as fast as it should be. She was dying.

"Bella," I called. I didn't even get a twitch to let me know she heard me. "I'm sorry," I told her.

She would probably hate me but I had to do this. I couldn't lose her. I kissed her gently on the lips before sinking my teeth into her neck. Her blood tasted better than any other human that I had ever had. It was almost better than my singer's blood. I remembered how much I loved her and how the babies would need at least one parent around. It gave me the strength to pull away from her. I wrapped her up in a blanket and laid her on the other couch in Carlisle's room. The babies were still crying, hungry no doubt. I felt venomous tears fill my eyes. Soon their cries would be silenced because they would be dead. Well at least one of them would be.

"I love you guys," I whispered before racing out of the room. I hated to leave them but I had to fight for them, even if it was to the death.

Gideon was the vampire in the house fighting with Jake. There was only two of him but he was losing. One of him was biting Jacob's leg while the other was on his back biting his neck. None of them heard me approach so I used it to my advantage. I launched myself over the railing and tackled one of the Gideons to the ground. My rage was the only thing fueling my movements. I had never felt so much power racing through my veins. It took me barely five minutes to kill the son of a bitch and I couldn't even remember how I did it. I couldn't focus on it too much because the other three Gideons came marching into the room. They saw me and smiled, baring their teeth. I couldn't take on the three of them and they knew it.

_I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry little ones._

Just as they were about to pounce on me they shimmered, like black dust, and were gone. Jacob wolf dropped the lifeless vampire onto the floor. I think he had just killed the main one which would mean killing the other ones too. Wish I would have thought of that in the first place but that was cool too.

Jacob crashed to the floor in his human form. He was bleeding from where they had bit him. I ran over to him. "Hey man, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," he coughed. It sounded like he had a few crushed ribs. It would take awhile for him to heal, if he would be able to heal.

There was a light thud that came from upstairs. My vampire hearing just barely picked the noise up. Worry immediately hit me. Had I left one of the babies too close to the edge?

I raced upstairs and threw the door open. "No." The word left my mouth without my control. Garret was standing before me with my baby in his arms. "I'm begging you," I whispered. "Don't hurt her."

"We told you we have to fix your mistake. This child cannot live among our kind."

"We'll raise her right. We will watch her every move. She won't expose us I swear."

He scoffed. "And I'm just supposed to believe you. You are part of the reason she is even here. This monstrosity is lucky I don't torture her."

I had to hold myself back from attacking. I didn't want to hurt my daughter. She was staring at her captor with a look on her face that didn't seem fitting on a baby. She raised her chubby little hand and placed it on his neck. That simple touch set off a chain of reactions. Garrett howled in pain and started to crumble to the grown. I quickly jerked forward and grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Glass shattered as one of the werewolves came jumping in. I gathered the three babies in my arm and cradled them to my chest. I crouched in front of my Isabella, keeping my back to the action to protect the babies. The growls grew louder than Garrett's screams before they all came to a stop. A hand on my shoulder made me whip my head around and snap at whoever it was.

I calmed when I realized it was Jasper. He looked like hell but he was in one piece. "It's over brother. We have beaten them. You can relax now. You're family is safe," he said slowly as if I couldn't comprehend it. In all honesty I was still contemplating attacking him. It was like I was stuck in vampire mode. I just wanted to protect my family from any further threat.

"Emmett, Carlisle needs to examine the babies to assure they are all right. Is that okay?"

I looked down at the little ones in my arms. They were all still pretty fussy. They needed to be examined. I slowly raised them to be taken. Carlisle appeared next to Jasper and took one baby while Jasper took the other two.

"Take Bella to your room. Clean her up and make her comfortable."

I simply nodded at my father's request and scooped her into my arms, leaving the babies with my brother and father.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes only to slam them shut again. Everything was so bold and bright. It took me a minute to adjust my eyes to my surroundings. I knew I was in my bedroom but I had never seen it look this way before. I sat up and was surprised my how quickly I moved. I could hear voices downstairs. They weren't loud but I could still hear every word. They were saying something about how it was about time. I ignored them and focused on the other sounds. I could hear four heartbeats. I inhaled deeply. I could smell their blood. I didn't want to race downstairs and drain them but it did make my throat itch a little. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and then my door was open.

"I'm a vampire," I stated as he walked closer to me. He nodded as he dropped onto the bed. I crawled into his lap. "Then why don't you look happy Em? You get to have me forever now. Isn't that what you want?" My voice sounded like music. I didn't want to stop talking which I know sounded self centered but I sounded beautiful.

"We can't stay here. Now that you're a newborn we have to get you to a place far away from people. I wanted you to be able to see the babies before you leave. We will have to restrain you of course but I just wanted you to see them. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I panicked. You were going to die and…"

I cut him off with a passionate kiss. "Emmett," I breathed once we pulled away. "I'm not mad at you and you're not taking me from my babies. I can handle being near them."

"Bella, I know this will be hard but…"

"No," I snapped. I was trying not to get angry with him but they were my babies. No one would take them away from me. "I can smell them now and I have no desire to bite them. I want to stay with them. If I have to go, fine, but they come with me."

"Alright calm down. Are you sure you can smell them?"

I simply nodded. They had told me stories about how newborns had an uncontrollable desire for blood. I was sorry to disappoint but I didn't want blood anymore than I had when I was pregnant.

"I want to see my babies." I hopped off his lap and followed their scent. I had used my new speed so Emmett didn't arrive until a few seconds after me. I liked not being the slow one anymore. There was a playpen in the living room by the glass wall. I could see two of my angels in there. I looked around for the third one to find him in Rosalie's arms. Something in me snapped and launched myself at her.

Jasper and Emmett stopped me though. I struggled against their hold. Jacob jumped off the couch and stood in front of me. That wasn't the smartest idea he could have had. I jerked my foot up and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and I kicked him in the shoulder sending him flying across the room into the wall, opposite to my babies.

"How dare you let her touch my babies," I screamed at him. "They are mine! She can't have them! How dare you try to replace me?!" I was almost free of their hold until I felt tiny arms wrap around my waist. The three of them held me in place.

Rosalie quickly jumped up and placed my son in the playpen with his brother and sister. That calmed me down a little but not much. She ran over to Jake who was groaning in pain. I hadn't meant to hurt him but it was his own fault. _They were mine. _I don't care how badly Rosalie wanted children; I was their one and only mother.

"Bella calm down. Rosalie was only holding him. She wouldn't try to take your babies. They know you are their mother," Emmett told me softly as Jasper forced calm waves at me.

I growled at him and I felt the assault instantly come to an end. "Let me go," I hissed. I wasn't exactly sure why I was being overwhelmed with fury. If it had been Esme or Alice I wouldn't have gotten so territorial but Rosalie never liked me. Of course she would want my babies. She couldn't have any herself so she wanted mine. Jacob obviously never loved if he could allow her to try such a stunt. I wanted to tear them apart.

"Bella you can't attack Rosalie," Carlisle's voice filled my ears.

"I won't but you will have three less children if they don't release me," I threatened. "I want to see my babies." How many times did I have to say that before they would understand it? I want my babies and I want that home wrecker to stay away from them.

"We will once you calm down, babe. You will only scare them if they see you like this."

That instantly sobered me up. I stopped fighting against their hold and they released me. Well Jasper and Alice did. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly started walking me to the playpen.

"The over protectiveness is a part of being a newborn. It will faze, quickly I hope."

I glared up at him. "Do you think I'm being stupid? She tried to confuse my babies. They don't know who I am and if she holds them they will just think that she is there mother. How could you let that happen?"

"That's not how it is at all. The babies and I spent a lot of time in the room with you. They know who you are. We haven't even named them because we thought you should do it. No one was trying to replace you. Now relax and hold your babies." He scooped down and gathered the two little boys first. My twins.

I sat down on the couch and leaned my back up against the armrest. I wanted to cry when Emmett placed the tiny bundles in my arms. They were so tiny. I was afraid my new strength would crush them. I couldn't believe Jacob and I could make anything so cute. They had thick wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. Unlike many babies their eyes easily held contact with mine. Big smiles lit up their adorable dimpled faces. Their skin was warm, or I was cold, I wasn't exactly sure which. They were wearing the onesies I had bought them online, Thing One and Thing Two. The little newborn outfit was way bigger than it should have been.

"How much do they weigh?"

"Well thing one was born first. He weighed 5 pounds and now he is 6 and a half. Thing two was born second but he had complications. He is fine now but he's the smallest of the three at only 4 pounds. He gained a pound since he was born though. Our daughter here is the strong one, of course. She was 6 pounds when she is born and now she is 7 and a half. She is really special."

Emmett stared lovingly down at our daughter.

"Let me hold her," I told him as I pulled my knees up. He rested out little girl in between our brothers. She made a gurgling noise when she saw me and bounced around like she was really excited. She was so beautiful, just like Emmett. Her skin was almost as cold as his too. Her eyes looked like pure gold and she had his curly brown hair. She was way bigger than her older brothers. I guess the vampire _and _werewolf gene made her a little stronger than them. I just hoped she wouldn't pick on them for being so small. Of course I doubted they would stay that way if they were growing so much in just three days. In a year they would probably look like toddlers. The thought made me smile bigger than what I already was.

The previous names I had picked out no longer seemed to fit them now. I forced myself to look away from my children. Emmett was sitting next to my feet, softly rubbing his fingers through our daughter's hair. He looked up at me and gave me a smile that would have made my heart skip if I were still alive. Jacob, fully healed now, was standing on the other side of the room. Rosalie was partially hidden behind him. The rest of the Cullens were standing in the entrance of the room. Emmett seemed to be the only one brave enough to get close to me.

"Bella," she said softly. "I am very sorry I upset you but you got it all wrong. No matter how much I want a baby I would never steal one, especially yours. I just wanted to hold him. They are more intelligent than average babies. They understand who their mother is."

Jacob took a few steps in my direction. Before he could speak I beat him to it.

"I am so sorry I attacked you. I have no idea what got into me. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry!"

"No it's okay Bells. Emmett warned me that you might be a little hostile as a newborn but I didn't think you would go that crazy. I love you and Rosalie so much. You know I would never do anything to hurt you and I just wanted Rosalie to hold her step son."

I growled at him.

"Hey when we get married that will be the title of their relationship. You are still their mother. God! How long are you going to be so cranky? You weren't even this bad when you were pregnant."

Since I was holding the little ones I couldn't go after him so I settled on glaring at him. My anger vanished when he wrapped me into a tight hug, careful of the babies.

"I missed you Bells."

"Yeah well, you smell really bad," I said with a grimace. He just chuckled and released me. In a strange way I felt this was the way it was supposed to be. I had my three babies in my arms. My mate was staring at me adoringly. My ex lover, best friend, babies' day was kneeling beside me making faces at the three. My vampire and my werewolf. I wasn't sure I could ever be happier than what I was at this moment…I feared it wouldn't last long.

**AN: That took forever I know. I've been working on my other story Release My Pain so I haven't had much time for this one. SORRY. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
